


自省

by easysugar



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easysugar/pseuds/easysugar
Summary: V和朱迪救出艾芙琳后的事。
Kudos: 1





	自省

**Author's Note:**

> V是公司员工出身。

朱迪转过身，倚在窗台边，V知道这是逐客的信号。她没有立即离开，又回到艾芙琳在的房间，她已经得到了想要的东西，只是单纯地……去查看艾芙琳的情况。她的前客户毫无生气地躺在那里，同尸体没什么区别。她快死了，V想，她见过不少人这副模样，如同破布口袋、一摊散着热气的烂肉，心中的伤口无时无刻地流着血，有些人能结痂、愈合，更多则不能，至于艾芙琳——V伸出手，轻轻搭住艾芙琳的肩膀，后者反射性抽搐了一下，令V想到垂死的鱼。艾芙琳撑不了多久，她平静地想着，即使朱迪会照顾她、帮助她，寸步不离，也是无济于事，就像往破了的袋子里填充东西，无论放置多少，都会从缺口中漏出来。艾芙琳背对她，又回到死气沉沉的状态，V环视房间，视线在潜水装备、未来乐队海报和孩子气的涂鸦上一一扫过，这是人生活的房间，生机勃勃，完全是朱迪的风格。强尼银手在她审视时点评朱迪的品味，V没理会他，她站起来，离开了朱迪的公寓。

门合上了，V站在宪章街的人行道上，听见不远处传来的枪声。也许是许久未见到这个名字，宪章街与宪章山相去甚远，她仍不禁恍惚，回忆源源不断地涌现。宪章山，她长大的地方，最为繁华的地区之一，即使在这样的区域，也时常能看见新闻报道里源源不断的案件，听见遥远的地方传来的惨叫。小时候她总想去寻找藏在夜幕中的星星，但光污染盘踞于城市之上，映在天空中的只有反射的霓虹灯光，仿佛尸体僵死的面孔。十几年的时间让夜之城变得更精致、更华丽，唯一不变的只有枪声。

夜之城危机四伏，不断地吞吃居住其中的人，永无停歇、永不满足。今日遇见的人，也许过几天就会横死街头，干佣兵行当的更是危险，死亡时刻悬于头顶。然而她之后要做的事却与以往截然不同……V不禁嘲笑自己，RELIC不仅使她的肉体受苦，心也一并软弱了。多么愚蠢，追名逐利的雇佣兵，竟要去做免费的好事！只是，只是她希望艾芙琳失去的速度能比朱迪补上的速度再慢一点，这会很艰难，她帮不上什么忙，只能去做一个字面含义的清道夫。

她伸手想去摸枪，手却不由自主地颤抖。RELIC又出现故障了。

你这么做是为了你朋友，强尼银手靠在护栏上，看她判断枪声的方向。你救不了杰克威尔斯和T-BUG，反倒想在你的委托人身上还债吗？

闭嘴。V强忍呕吐，紧抓住护栏以支撑身体。那些记忆又回来了，信号中断前T-BUG的惨叫、杰克濒死的眼睛，她头痛欲裂、身体打颤，跌坐在地上。车辆飞驰而过，留下厚重的机油味，无论闻上多少次都无法习惯。

她最终还是吐了出来，胃部仿佛有火在烧，不受控制地痉挛着。强尼银手消失了，V擦掉嘴边的秽物，大口喘气，眼前不断有细小的光点闪动。等到呼吸平复，视线不再模糊不清时，她才勉力站起。身体会逐渐习惯改变，V有气无力地安慰自己，只要想着这和在公司的洗手间呕吐没什么区别，她会做到的。

枪声仍未停止，V没忘记自己的打算。她踉跄了几步，拔出腰间的枪、握紧，慢慢朝声音来源走去。


End file.
